


Bite Me

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural crossover. Lorne is a hunter. He suspects Dr. Parrish may be a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Title: Bite Me  
Author: [](http://melagan.livejournal.com/profile)[**melagan**](http://melagan.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: Lorne/Parrish  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2000  
Beta [](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mischief5.livejournal.com/)**mischief5** mistakes=mine  
Summary: Supernatural crossover. Lorne is a hunter. He suspects Dr. Parrish may be a werewolf.

**Bite Me**

"I'm a hunter," Lorne said.

"A hunter. Of what?" Elizabeth Weir had a look of genuine puzzlement on her face.

"Bad things. Look, ma'am, have you ever heard of Dean Winchester?" Lorne tugged at the collar of his shirt, needing to loosen it. There was just something about this woman's gaze that made him feel like a bug stuck with a pin.

"I knew of a John Winchester. He was, I recall, rather charismatic." A wistful sigh escaped her. "Are you suggesting, Mr. Lorne, that they are related?"

"Dean is his son. One of two sons actually."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good to know. However, what does any of this have to do with your pursuit of one of my scientists? Dr. Parrish is a good man. He's undergone some trauma recently and I would prefer to protect him from any more."

Lorne heard the underlying steel in her voice. She'd never believe in werewolves. Let alone accept the possibility that one might have bitten Parrish. Wasn't that just peachy. "I promise to do my best not to upset him, ma'am, but it really is very important that I talk to him."

"I don't think so. I think I'll just call security now and have you escorted off the premises."

"No need, Ms. Weir. I can see myself out."

Damn Dean for setting him off on this hunt to begin with. With a sharp nod, Lorne turned and left the building. It was obvious that getting into Parrish's workplace was a bust. Yet, Lorne had it on good authority the man was here. He'd come back before closing time and stake the place out.

He still had time before the next full moon.

~*~

Dr. Parrish was tall, lanky, and had a distracted air about him. Good. With a little luck, he wouldn't even notice Lorne following him. The game plan changed slightly when Dr. Parrish eschewed the parked vehicles in favor of walking.

Lorne hated leaving most of his weapons behind in the car but it was that or risk losing sight of Parrish. He grabbed an extra clip for his sidearm, silver bullet included, a bowie knife, and a grenade. He looked longingly at the hatchet and the extra salt, but couldn't afford to take the time. Parrish was moving fast for a guy with a limp.

He followed him down a vacant lot, past a line of trees, and through a wrought iron gate leading into the woods. With the onset of dusk, the growing shadows made it look exactly like the kind of place a budding werewolf would seek. Lorne flicked off the safety on his sidearm and held it at the ready. There was always the chance that Parrish could be some other kind of demon and Lorne wasn't taking any chances.

Parrish stopped in the middle of a clearing. Before Lorne could make a move, floodlights snapped on. In the glare of the lights, it became excruciatingly clear that this was some kind of outdoor theater.

The situation became even more awkward with the arrival of a dozen college-age actor wannabes running up and crowding around Dr. Parrish. With no way to conceal his presence under the glare of lights, Lorne started jogging in place. He was at least going to try faking it as a passing runner and hope the army boots wouldn't give him away.

Lorne worked his way toward the edge of the clearing and stayed to watch. It wouldn't do any good to let this group of kids fall prey to whatever Parrish had in mind for them. To his surprise, all the doc did was give stage direction and costume advice. Lorne groaned. Dean owned him big time for this.

His life would be a whole lot simpler if he just kidnapped Dr. Parrish now and they holed up somewhere nice and private until the full moon.

~*~

"Calm down, doc," Lorne said, as calm and low-key as he could manage. "I'm going to take the hood off you now, and if you don't scream, I'll explain everything." He lifted the black hood off to the sight of wild tufts of hair and a glare that could melt stone.

"Who the hell are you?" Dr. Parrish demanded, "Untie me!"

"Just hear me out. I've got a good reason for all this." Lorne debated untying the doc. The man certainly looked harmless enough. After all, they were in a cabin set so far in the backwoods that Parrish would never be able to walk his way out before Lorne could catch him again.

Parrish jerked back at the sight of Lorne's knife. "Easy, Dr. Parrish, I'm just cutting you free."

"You know I'm not a medical doctor, right? So I would appreciate it if you exercised some caution with that blade so close to my wrists," Parrish snapped back.

"Whoa, feisty! You've got some spunk, doc."

"Stop calling me doc. My name is David," Parrish said, rubbing his wrists. His eyes darted to the door and windows. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is going to take some explaining. Look, I just need you where I can keep an eye on you for a few days. My name's Evan Lorne. You and I are having this little rodeo because a few days ago you were bitten by a wolf. I'm just making sure there aren't any nasty side affects."

"You…you're one of those nut jobs that believes in …. Oh my god. You think I'm going to turn into a werewolf!" The color drained from David's face. "You're planning to kill me!"

"Hey!" Lorne held up hands to stave off Parrish's sprint for the door. "What harm will it do to humor me? We settle in, nice and friendly like, just until the full moon. If nothing happens, I'll take you home. Look at it this way: if there were any chance at all of you turning into a werewolf-thingy, don't you want to be where you can't hurt anyone?"

"That almost makes sense. Except for the part where you're certifiable." David folded his arms across his chest. "If I don't try to run, will you put the gun away?"

"You got it."

"My family will miss me," David said.

"You live alone."

"Work will wonder where I am."

"Ms. Weir thinks you're on jury duty. Now then, we've got beer and chips. I called ahead and had a friend stockpile some stuff for us. There should even be a change of clothes in the dresser. See?" Lorne made a wide gesture taking in the expanse of the one room cabin. "We've got all the comforts of home."

David Parrish pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain. "Home. Comfort. Full moon. When did my life turn into this?"

Lorne popped the top off a bottle of beer and handed it to him. "I feel your pain, buddy. I've said that to myself more times than I can count."

~*~

It was a relief when Parrish apparently decided to treat the next few days as a mini-vacation. It certainly made Lorne's job easier. It was one thing to eliminate a people-eating monster but the kidnapping part of all this didn't sit all that well with him.

It was actually working out better than Lorne expected. He chucked into his beer bottle. Turned out, Parrish had one kick-ass sense of humor. Granted, within a few hours Lorne already knew more than he wanted about the native plants. He mentally filed the info about the poisonous ones – it could come in handy one day – and ignored Parrish's offer to make a special salad, just for him.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick to the chips. In fact," Lorne added, "I'll just do all the cooking."

"If you insist. Hmmm, I noticed there's only one bed." Parrish shot him a wicked grin. "Did I mention I know how to make lube from plants?"

Lorne spit his beer all down the front of his shirt.

~*~

"Cozy." Parrish poked the fire with a stick, shooting sparks up into the night sky. "I think I’m warming up to the flannel."

"Looks good on you." Fuck. Lorne hadn't meant to say that out loud. He didn't need things to get complicated. But the red flannel shirt did look good on Parrish. Made him look more solid, more real somehow. And, a lot more touchable.

"So," Parrish said, the corner of his mouth curved in a grin. "What's your stance on sleeping with a potential werewolf?"

Lorne's tin mug dropped out his hand and he never noticed the splash of warm coffee on his pant leg until much later.

~*~

The morning light crept into the cabin. Filtered through the forest leaves, it left a pattern of sun and shadow dancing over David's naked flank.

Apparently, Evan mused, leaning over to press a kiss on David's shoulder, he was A-Okay with sleeping with potential werewolves. He could never, never tell the other hunters that, especially the Winchesters. Then again, what the hell. The die was cast; he might as well enjoy it. He still had three more nights until the full of the moon.

David moved, rolled over, and pinned Evan down by throwing one of those gorgeous long legs over him. Evan looked up into sleepy eyes and bed head run rampant. His heart might have melted just a little bit.

Before he could say anything, David gave him an absolutely filthy smile and slid down Evan's body until his mouth hovered over his dick.

"Grrrr, woof-woof hun-gry," David teased just before he ran his tongue around Evan's balls.

"Fuck!" Evan hitched his hips up, trying for more contact. "The barking," he panted, "isn't – oh sweet Hannah – do that again. It isn't funny."

"Oh, I think it's very funny. And you know what else?" David teased. "You taste delicious."

Groaning, Evan twisted in the sheets, trying to get David to suck him. The man had to be part demon, he was sure of it because what he was doing with his tongue right now was sheer torture. Oh. Ohhhhh. Fingers. Fucking evil, lubed – when the hell? – fingers pushing into him. Evan growled, "Do it!" He gripped David's ass with both hands and tugged, grinding them together.

It was a mistake because David's fingers slipped out. It was brilliant because now Evan could get a solid grip on them both. He pulled their dicks tightly together pumping them in a fierce, relentless slide of skin on skin. He glanced up to see David's face. His eyes were closed and his breath came in a hitching gasps that exactly matched Evan's rhythm.

They both came in a fury of 'gods, yes,' and unholy groans. Evan Lorne's last thought before they collapsed in each other's arms was to wonder if he could make a deal with a crossroad demon. Maybe there was some way to lift the werewolf curse forever.

~*~

"That's it then." Lorne said. "Full moon tonight." He checked the bolts on the metal chains holding David captive.

"Is this really necessary?" David asked. "You're going to feel really foolish for going to this extreme come midnight."

"I only hope so, David. I only hope so."

"Well, at least stay with me. Aw c'mon, Evan, put the gun down. Nothing's going to happen."

Evan sat the gun on the table beside him. "Okay. Fine. But if you start turning furry, all bets are off."

They waited. Evan yawned. David dozed off. Nothing happened. The sun's rays streaked through the window and spattered across the rough log walls.

A moment later, Evan was on his knees releasing David from the chains.

"Told you," David pouted.

"I don't understand it. Don't get me wrong," Evan said. "I'm thrilled, but Winchester said you'd been bitten by a big, wild, furry beast and that you healed really fast.

"Oh hell, no." David rubbed his wrists while glaring at Lorne. "I healed fast because it was hardly a bite at all. As for a big, furry beast, tell your friend to get glasses or get sober. Because that beast he thought he saw? That was Mrs. Vanderburg's Pekingese."

~*~


End file.
